


Stratogale

by Lila17



Series: Small Fandoms [2]
Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, a person's death is described which is the reason for the violence tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila17/pseuds/Lila17
Summary: The scream is out of her throat before she can comprehend it. Others are screaming and erupting around her.





	Stratogale

The scream is out of her throat before she can comprehend it. Others are screaming and erupting around her. 

 

“Stop the plane, we need to stop the plane!”

 

“We’re taxiing thousands of feet in air, there’s no possible way we could-”

 

“ _She’s in the turbine!_ ”

 

Flight attendants are trying to calm people down, except they don’t  _ know  _ what happened, no one knows what happened except the people who were on the left side of the plane. There’s only one flight attendant who she thinks saw what happened, and she’s half-collapsed against a seat with a hand over her mouth.

 

“Everyone please calm down- can anyone tell me what happened?” A flight attendant yells over the noise.

 

“Stratogale!” A man in front of her yells back, words falling out in a rush. “Stratogale flew up next to the plane and she got too close and got sucked into the turbine!”

 

Any remaining sense of order breaks down. Everyone pushes their way out of their seats at once to try to crowd on left side of the plane to see, and the flight attendants can’t stop them. Because people know who Stratogale  _ is _ .

 

She puts a hand over her mouth too, trying not to throw up, and unsteadily gets out of her seat, relinquishing it to the five or so people who are fighting to get closer to the window.

 

She read an article about Stratogale just yesterday. An interview- Stratogale was sweet, charming. The interviewer commented on it. Stratogale is one of the youngest supers out there, one of the most well-known.

 

Some people theorize that she’s a high schooler.

 

And she just saw her get sucked back into the turbine, saw her body disappear, saw the expression on her face-

 

“Everyone stay calm!” A voice suddenly rings out. Her head jerks up- it’s the flight attendant from earlier, the one who’d seen it too.

 

“Who saw it happen? Raise your hands!” Her voice is unsteady and wavering, but at the same time strong. She waits until a good number of people do. “If you saw, come stand over here. We need to form a cohesive picture of what happened. If you had a front-end view of the turbine, that goes double.”

 

She turns and taps another flight attendant on the shoulder. “Lilly, go tell the captain what happened. Tell them to find the nearest airport and land as soon as possible.”

 

The flight attendant nods shakily and runs to the cockpit.

 

_ Like Stratogale _ , she thinks dimly, looking at the flight attendant still issuing soothingly worded orders.  _ The calm under pressure. Stepping up. Like a hero. Like Stratogale, huh? _

 

She manages to take one step toward the place for the people who saw, before the world tilts dizzily sideways and she faints.

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny missing scene. It's not my best work, but I wrote it a while ago and just rediscovered it on my computer, and decided it was good enough to post.
> 
>  
> 
> beep


End file.
